


The Past Shapes The Best Parts of You

by Madquinn13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DCTV Secret Santa 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Ava while on a mission in the past meets Sara Lance from 2006.





	The Past Shapes The Best Parts of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truelittleblackstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=truelittleblackstar).



“For the record I think this is a horrible idea.” Sara was sitting on the bed arms crossed over her chest pouting. 

“I know you do but I am not telling you again why you can’t come. I’ll go with the Legends make sure they don’t screw up the timeline but you are already in this city, in this time and you can’t run into past you.”

“I have met a past version of me a few times already. Talked and all.”

“And you broke all of time. You are staying here in 2018 while I and the Legends go to 2006.”  

“Fine have fun. I’ll be here. In our home. All alone.” Sara was trying to either guilt her way onto the mission or guilt her girlfriend into staying with her. 

“I just finished Downton Abbey, I highly recommend you watch it.” Ava leant down to give her girlfriend a quick little peck on the lips. “Don’t wait up.”

…  

“So where do we start?” Ray asked looking at Ava for answers. 

“We’re splitting up. You guys are going to go check out the college. I am going to go check out the bar scene for the magical creature.” Ava was already checking her phone for something. 

“Okay I guess. Let us know if you find anything.” Nate wasn’t sure if Sara would approve but she wasn’t here and Mrs. Captain was. 

Ava waited for the guys to walk away before she could head towards the bars. 

She remembered Sara telling her how back in college she used to tend bar at one of the local college bars and Ava would be lying if she said that when she heard the year she didn’t think of looking up this present’s Sara, before the acts of the Queen’s Gambit changed her. She loved her Sara and she would never wish for her to change but she did wonder what she was like before she had to fight for her life everyday. 

The line up outside the bar had people covered in body paint. Most of the women just had tape over their nipples and their shirts were painted on. 

“Where the hell did you work Sara?” Ava asked under her breath looking out at the crowd. She walked up to the door only to have the mountain of a man tell her no cops. Well shit.

...

After going to the Waverider and making herself look like one of those Over-Dose Deaths waiting to happen (while not just wearing paint and tape)  Ava was back to see the past version of her girlfriend. 

She was allowed in this time and she made her way straight to the bar where a pretty blonde was lining up shots.

The staff were dressed much like the customers outside. They were clearly trying very hard not to break public decency laws. The female staff were completely topless, two pieces of tape covering the nipples keeping it legal. For a ‘top’ the regular bar uniform shirt was painted on including name tags. For pants both men and women were in booty shorts with ‘jeans’ painted on in various colors. It wasn’t a look that Ava would have ever considered but seeing it on Sara. She was suddenly very fond of the idea.

As soon as Ava was in front of the bar Sara slide a shot in front of her. 

“No one as hot as you can be seen here without a drink. Boss’ rules.” 2006 Sara had the same cocky sexy smirk that her present Sara had and it made Ava have to remind herself that the important conversation of is it cheating if it’s with the other’s past self was not had. 

“I thought all the charming bartenders just used the gin joint line?” Ava did accept her shot and made quick work of it. You don’t partially live with Sara Lance and not become a master shot taker. 

“That’s for reflection, when I tell my roommate about this amazing blonde I’d say Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine. For now I’m still blown away by the fact that I have this gorgeous woman in front of me.”

“You like the classics do you?” Ava was not going to touch on the compliments.

“First thing they teach you in training. Plus my mom loves the old stuff.”

“Really? You talk about your family to all your customers?”

“Nope. Never. Usually it’s just meet me in the bathroom or out back for a quickie. But you seem different. I mean you keep staring at my eyes and not trying to see if my nipples are hard under the tape.” 

“Well with eyes that blue it is impossible to look away. Plus there is this spark in them, this light that makes it seem like you could promise a girl eternal happiness. Promise you’ll never lose that spark?”

“Okay charmer. I promise but a promise is meaningless unless it’s sealed with a shot. Everyone knows that.” 

“Alright but this one is on me.” Ava laid the 20 on the bartop as Sara poured two shots.

“Come on, tell me more about yourself.” Sara asked as they downed the new shots. 

“Not much to tell. I work at a bureau where I wear lots of boring suits and have an office.”

“And spend your evenings coming to body paint nights at college bars? Maybe you need a new job.”

“Oh I do. See my work keeps me from spending more time with my girlfriend. I’m barely home to see her.”

“You live with your girlfriend? That’s fine. It’s not a deal breaker for me.”

“Oh I’ve heard but see for me it is.” 

“So boring.” Sara leaned over the bar her lips practically touching Ava’s ear and whispered. “Trust me whatever she can do, I can do better. Whatever she won’t do, I will.” 

“Tell me more about yourself. I opened up. You mentioned your mom, what about your dad? He in the picture?”

“More than I’d like. He’s an overbearing dick who thinks a fun time is locking me in a holding cell.”

“In the basement or?”

“In his station. He’s a cop.” 

“Does he know his daughter is underage drinking at work?”

“Underage? You don’t think I’m 21?”

“Nope. I have this little gift. I can tell the month and year you were born.”

“Can you?”

“Oh yeah all I need is to see your face.”

“Okay I’ll play. If you can get the month and year right I’ll pour you up three free shots. If you can’t we go to the back room and you let me show you all the reasons you should forget about the girlfriend you’re not home with.” Sara was ignoring all the customers around them trying to get to her attention. 

“The intensity of the blue in your eyes and with the combo of the freckles, I am going to say you’re a winter baby. Not January, you’re not a beginning of the year, no you are end of the year, November maybe...no December. Definitely December. And that light, that intoxicating light in those oceans. You haven’t seen the harsh truth of life. You’ve been sheltered, you tried to escape said shelter every chance you had but still sheltered. Now though, you’re in college, in a different city I bet and you’re loving the first chance of freedom, but you’re not a Freshman, you’re too experienced for that. 1980...you’re not a senior...1985...no...1987. You were born in December 1987. Well?” 

“That is scary and I am very disappointed that I owe you shots.” Sara frowned as she poured the shots up for Ava. “What about you? When were you born?”  

“I was made in a factory in 2213.” 

“You’re funny.” Sara matched Ava shot for shot. 

“Sara!” A male voice boomed over the crowd as none other than Oliver Queen pushed his way to the front of the bar, right next to Ava. “Hey we need to talk so meet me upstairs and bring as many bottles from the top shelf as you can carry.” Oliver knocked on the bar once before leaving the bar not even waiting for a response from Sara. Ava just watched in pure curiosity. She knew about the love affair that ended the world, that sank ships and took lives but to see Oliver be the douchebag she heard about, to see Sara stare at him like he was the sun to her solar system. It was the perfect example of looking like she’d follow him anywhere like a little lost puppy in desperate need of love and comfort. 

“You should go. He seems important.” Ava decided she should stop their little dance before it got to a point where she wasn’t strong enough to say no. She laid a fifty on the bar. “This is for my free shots.” She laid five hundreds folded in a neat pile on the bar. “This is for you. You are amazing Sara. You deserve the world. Never forget that.” Ava left with that not giving Sara a chance to respond.

…

“Honey I’m home!” Ava called out carrying the bags of perfectly prepared food in her hands. Ava laid the bags on the counter heading over to the couch where the TV was left on. As soon as she hit the button on the remote Sara awoke from her slumber on the couch mumbling that she was watching that. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

“Bed? No, you just got home. How did it go? Did you break all of time? Did everyone get drugged?”

“No, it was a simple mission where nothing was compromised. You know how much I like my rules.”

“I know. I’m sorry I spend so much time flipping them off. Were you able to resist finding me in the city?” 

“No. First thing I did was find you.”

“And? Do you like her better?”

“Nope. She has some parts I like, but most of them are the ones I see you in now. Also, how many times did that place do the body paint nights? Because I don’t recall you mentioning bartending where all you had covering yourself was tape.”

“It was a once a week event and on those nights the tips were always amazing. How come I don’t remember meeting you yet?”

“You had a lot of shots with me, and probably more with Oliver after, and more before. I would be impressed if you didn’t need help walking out at the end of the night. Let alone remember anything from it.”

“I told you about the person I was before.”

“I know. I never judged you for it. Really Sara. I love you, all of you even those parts you don’t like anymore.” 

“I know but I wish I knew just how much I humiliated myself in front of you.”

“I mean you did offer to do me in the bathroom, the backroom and behind the building, and when I told you how I had a girlfriend at home you said ‘whatever she can do, I can do better. Whatever she won’t do, I will.’ Which I mean good to know.”

“Can I just apologise for everything that me did? Because she was so stupid.”

“She wasn’t stupid. She’s naive and young. You Sara Lance could never be stupid. So are we going to have a late dinner or are we just going straight to bed?” 

“I am sleepy. I don’t sleep as well if I’m not in your arms.” 

“I know, I don’t sleep well at all without you in my arms.” 

 


End file.
